Chaotic Bonds
by K14princess-ROCK
Summary: Attraction from the first time they met, though too stubborn to admit it. Both Trunks and Marron are having a hard time just because of something that spoiled their ever-so perfect relationship a few years ago. But now fate has plans for the both of them.


**the14th-FaLLeN-angel: Yes, I changed my penname. And I haven't stop udating this story, I just have been busy with stuff. Rest assured that this story is still going on and so as my other fics that are waiting to be updated after I post this one up. ......................I don't own DragonBall Z but I have racked my brain for this kind of plot. If it does sorta sound like your plot, I didn't have the intention to. It's merely a coincidence, I hope I spelled that right. Now on with the chapter.... I'm going for a different approach with this story, just some twists and turns..bending it a bit. **

**P.S: I don't own Pepsi and Jack's Ridge**

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Chaotic Bonds"**_

_**By: the14th-FaLLeN-angel**_

Chapter 1- Ties that Bind Us Together

Bulla's POV

_How long is they going to make me wait? _I was tapping my foot impatiently waiting for my bestfriends, I could sense Goten coming so that means three more people. We all planned to go on a picnic and here I am waiting for them in our home for the past twenty minutes, _but it seems like an hour already, damn them for taking so long. _"Bbbuuullllaaaa!" Goten was here, he flew from there home to reach mine. He greeted me with arms open, he practically flung towards me, pinning me down the ground. We started laughing, "Could you stop doing that everytime you say hi? You're remind me of Beethoveen, our neighboor's St.Bernard doggie." I started ruffling his hair, and running away from him. He growled playfully.

_Now you really did it now, Bulla-chan. You shouldn't have done that after all you'd be in big trouble when he catches you. _I hid behind a large sakura tree that nana helped me to plant all those years ago. I slumped down and trying desperately not to start laughing, _shut up Bulla! He might know where you are hiding! _"How long are you going to stay there?" He suddenly popped his face infront of me, I shrieked and caught my breath and pushed him away. He landed in the pool, all wet and soaking. _Did I just do that? I guess I don't even know my own strength sometimes. _

"Goten!! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know my own strength," I began stammering and trying hard to supress my laughter, "it was your fault you know." I stuck a tongue out and extended my hand. He took it and had a mischevious grin on his face, "No, don't-don't do-". All I could have just done was just leave him be but I had to fall for this trick again, now I was soaking wet in the pool with Goten who was laughing his silly ass off floating in the waters.

"You jerk! You made me all wet, so much for keeping myself presentable." I gave him my infamous puppy-dog pout and dragged my drenched self out of the water.

"Goteennnn-chan!" _That voice, _I groaned but still put on a really fake smile, _did she really have to come? I thought that only the gang was to come. _I could see that Goten was already sucking up to that slut, he's with. "Paris! Babe, why are you here? I thought that this trip, I need to go alone."

"But honey-bunny, I can't bear for us not to be together. Can I just please, please come? Puh-lease!!!" He was again tangled in her web of lies. _I really don't like her, why does he have to-UURRRGGHHH! _Goten looked at me with pleading eyes, but before he would ask and after that I would pop I decided to leave the place and head inside my home.

I just sighed and went inside the room and being greeted by my mother, "Honey, what happened? Why are you so wet?" I smiled. _She must think that's something's really wrong. _She smiled back at me, and gave me an assuring embrace. "I don't mean to pry but I'm your mother, if you don't want to talk about it. It's okay." I returned the embrace and she kissed me on my forehead. "Now go upstairs and change, you'll be alright just follow your heart."

"It's nothing, mom. Goten and I were just playing that's all and well Paris is coming along our picnic. I'm going to change now," I got upstairs and started changing. _I sometimes wonder if my mother can read other people's minds? She almost knows everything before I could even do things like that. _I took off my wet clothes and wore a light green sundress, I put on my hair a green lace and wound it under my hair and tied a ribbon at the right side of my head.

I looked outside the window and saw Goten making out with his precious girlfriend. He saw me and waved at me, I just smiled back acting as if nothing happened and that my heart says something else.

"Mrs.B! Have you seen Bu-chan?" A shout from downstairs, I guessed that it would be Marron. She was so excited to finally have to spend some time with us. She's been having a hectic work schedule being a model and stuff like that. _I really knew that she'd be fit for something like that but there's one thing for sure, even though she's blonde she's no slut sometimes she's just misunderstood. _"Marron! I'm in my bedroom, come up." I bellowed that out from the top of my lungs. I let myself fall back on to my bed, and started starring at the ceiling waiting for something really good to happen.

Marron's POV, First floor of the Capsule Corporation, Lounge

"Marron! I'm in my bedroom, come up." _Okay, what' happened now? _Everytime she's upset she tends to overshout her words and shake the whole world. _I wonder if it's about Goten and his girl again. _I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, of all the people that she could have laid her eyes on someone else, but it had to be our sweet, good-looking, very best friend, but sometimes a player whose committed to his relationship with Paris. "Poor Bulla.." I walked up to the stairs, carrying the picnic basket or just one of them, the rest of the load is at my car. _We have saiyans coming and eating along with us, there isn't room for the saiyan elite getting hungry whether demi, half or whatever. Trust me, seeing hungry saiyans is never ever a dreamy experience. _

The first time, and hopefully the last time, I've seen them hungry. They've raided the nearest food source, sadly it had to be a conveniece store. We had trouble explaining to the folks who owned it, and it we all made sure that we didn't do that again. I could remember laughing my head off, seeing them scolded like that. _Oh well, those were the days that we all were so close that you wouldn't see one without the other. But as time passed all of us started having different lives, work and relationships blah-blah.._I turned to the left and walked at the end of the corridor, the last room would be Bulla's, the one nearest to the second flight of stairs heading up the attic.

"Sometimes, I can't help but wonder why did I even come up here? This is just too much, how larger can this house get?!" Annoyed and exasperated, I chuckled at my predicament. I walked in my steady pace, then I passed another room with two big doors.

Curiosity got the best of me, I opened the door and heard someone grasping for breath, kicking and punching, it was sort of a work-out. I knocked at the door, "Anybody here?" The room was empty though I seriously could hear someone breathing so deeply, it was making me nervous. "Bulla-chan?!" Then I heard something, my heart was drumming against my chest and I just froze in fear when someone just appeared infront of me.

"What are you doing here?" Cold, icy voice that tingles me all over. The lavender hair and the deep blue eyes, that takes my breath away and the kind, polite and thoughtful person that is just one of a kind but sadly he hates me.

I bowed my head in showing of respect and asking for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Trunks. I just hear someone in pain and I-I went in this room, I didn't know that you were training." I raised my head as silence enveloped the room. I couldn't take it anymore after a few seconds of just quiet, so I broke it, "Are you coming at the picnic?"

".......", He turned his back away from me, grabbed a towel and hung it over his shoulders, I haven't noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, his chiseled well built chest, my cheeks were beginning to fume but I quickly turned away before he could know. I opened the doors, "I'll be going now. I'll be seeing you around, I hope." Then got out of the training room, sccuried towards my bestfriends room, rekindling the fuzzy feeling of being with my childhood crush. _But he isn't anymore, I don't have a crush on the guy that clearly hates me to the bone, he said so himself. We fought and look where it brough us. A broken relationship, are we still friends or- _I stopped those thoughts right away.

Now facing the bedroom door of my bestfriend, I knock and she lets me enter. She greets me with a big giant bear hug, I gave her a non-life threatening hug after she embraced me with hers. "How are you?" Then she looks at me as if she was about to cry, "Awww, did he hurt you again?" She knew who I was talking about, she sadly nodded her head in reply. _Goten's hurting Bulla, and he doesn't even know. _"Do you want me to get a chainsaw and saw him to pieces until he would be fit enough to be placed in sushi?"

She giggled in between her choking tears, "No thanks, I'm sure Paris wouldn't want to see her mate being fed to sharks." She broke our sisterly embrace and sat on her bed, her hands wiping away her salty tears. "He's completely clueless. That's that, besides he has a girlfriend that he loves and who loves him back." She fixed herself up and I sat next to her, putting the picnic basket on my lap. "And compare Paris to me, I'm just a scrawny sixteen year old whose a hopeless romantic."

"Don't worry, he's not the only man for you. There's a lot of other fishes in the sea, whatever that means." She looked up at me, and mouthed a thanks. "I know, we're like sisters. Sisters, though they constantly fight about anything from who gets the remote or who gets the last slice of pizza, but we still look out fo each other's behinds." I stood up and took her hand. "Come on we're going to go and have a picnic, remember?"

She sniffed and blew her nose on a piece of tissue I offered, then said yes. "Okay, but I've been waiting for you guys for quite a while. I'm not even quite sure if we are going to leave at the right time." She gave out a smile. "Considering being friends with you guys for my whole life, you guys aren't exactly what I call -punctual people."

_She's fine now, that's all that matters. _"Well, you are always the paranoid 'follows-the-schedule-or-I'll-kill-you' type of pyscho." She raised her eyebrows at me and scowled.

"I do not!" I sparred us both the agony of going through a long, I mean really long arguement over a small thing and instead raced her outside. I reached my car and then she shortly followed, "Wait! I have to get something ,er, someone to come with us. Be back in a sec!!"

Before I could open my mouth, she darted inside. _She never does change. _Then I sensed someone coming, Goten was already here with his uninvited slutty girlfriend, Paris. I'm here, Bulla's inside and Trunks, whether he comes or not and.._Pan! _She's here, "Pan!" She flew swift and landed properly like she should. "What's happening?" Pan asked.

Our spunky girl of the group who has a serious and major obsession with Trunks, but she's still cool but that other side she has when she sees him is utterly freaky. One time, when she saw Trunks she attacked the mailwoman who was giving him the mail, she bit her. She says that she's only keeping an eye out for him and that the mailman was going to eat Trunks alive. _That can never be erased from my mind. _I began to smile at the memories we have all together...

Trunks' POV

I'm sitting on my window sill, taking a sip on my pepsi. I changed from my training jeans to something more breathable after taking a quick shower. Now her I was, watching them doing things, just being a normal human beings going out and have fun.

Mother asked me, if I wanted to go I should and enjoy with what I have left of my youth. But I just said that, it would be waste of my time. So I am here, taking time and making it pass. But it just passes so long, I groan. Then a sudden bolt of ki was heading towards my room, then I really would slap mysel mentally and I saw that it was Bulla.

She bombarded into my room, breathing deeply, "Kuya!!" That's what she calls me that ever since she found that out from Marron, she says it means older brother in the Philippines. It clung to me and she started calling me that when she wants something or she's angry with me or whatever, "What?" I stood up from my sill and put my arms folded infront of my chest and put on my gruff exterior.

"Oh stop wasting time! Come on and wait downstairs, with Mar-"

"I'm not going. I'm just going to stay here and train or do somethings for the corporation." She gave me that look. That oh-so memorable look, she gives me when she's really pissed at me and then would start calling on for dad as reinforcement. Sometimes I wonder how can she really do this? She's just a little girl and can wrap dad around her little pinky finger. After three seconds, I'm going to be doomed.

3......

2....

1..

"DDDAAAADDDDDYYYYY!" I had to cover my ears when she bellowed like that and no longer than a second, father teleported himself himself to my room with a stern look spread across his face. He looked at Bulla who clung to his arm, sobbing, "Daddy, Trunks won't go out! He promised that he would come with us."

He looked at me then looked back at Bulla, he didn't have a change in expression but I already know what his decision would be but it wouldn't hurt to see right? Bulla continued on, "And you said that when saiyans give a promise they should keep it and make sure that they really do it. A promise is a promise, you said so too."

"Trunks, you're going." Then Bulla began to squeal in delight and gave father a kiss on the cheek and ran outside like a happy little girl she should be. Now he was going to talk to me for a while, "Now my son, watch her like a hawk, if there are pathetic males going to drool after her, kill them." I chuckled at my father's overprotectiveness with Bulla. Then for a millisecond a could have seen him give him a reassuring smile, then he teleported to where I think my mother is staying.

I shifted from my position and headed downstairs to 'guard my sister from perverted jerks'. "Trunks! Get your ass up here now or I'll send Pan to get you!" Bulla's taunt gave a shiver down my spine. _I wish she would stop that, really. Forcing me to come with dad's reinforcement and adding insult to injury, she taunts me if I'm not quick enough she'll send Goten's niece out to get me, with her obsessive ways. _I shuddered in fear. "I'm coming keep your shirt on!"

I passed the door and got out it, I bumped into Goten who was trying to catch a football, but didn't notice it really was out of reach. "Hey Goten! Watch where you are going!"

He stands up and offers me his hand and gives me that silly grin that everyone in there family has, "You coming?" I nodded my head and took his hand and brought me up. "Well I better stop playing or-", we got interrupted by Paris' scream and wailing when she got in the car. "Paris!" He dashed to her before we could all say, "Food."

I ran towards her, being lazy to find out what's happening to his girlfriend. _Maybe she just broke a nail or something.._I found her slouched in Marron's car, complaining and bonking Goten on the head with a small petite umbrella, "What happened?" I looked at Bulla who rolled her eyes at me, "Paris, broke a stupid nail." I snickered and held my laughter, I turned my gaze to Marron who just smiled at me then stared back at the view of our house.

"No, it's not a stupid nail. It's my pinkie, awww!" She said that with the most ditzy perky and sourest voice ever. _At least to me, it is. What does Goten ever see in her? _Then I thought for a while and said that he always falls for everything that has breasts, and a great ass. Now I see Goten trying really hard to comfort his beloved.

"Baby, don't worry it would be alright."

"No! No, it won't! Waaahhh." She's now crying without tears, _what a drag drama queen. _"I've been paying for people to get me that real effect!"

"You mean, paint it pink?" I asked. She started directing insults at me, _can't she just shut her mouth? This is really starting to get on my nerves. If she goes on and starts wailing, there would be no guarantee if I could stay sane with her annoying squeakingly awful voice. _"....Blah-blah-blah-blablah," I tuned my ears and tried not to strain my hearing. Then I could understand what she was saying,

"...annoying!" That's the only thing I heard, I turned to Goten who just shrugged at me. "I don't want him to ride with us in this car! Make him ide with the food with the ditzy blonde.", Goten looked at me with pleading eyes so I just did and mouthed, "You owe me big time!"

"Let's go," I sat on the seat with the wheel. She sat right next to me and the back seat, it was full of food capsules and picnic baskets, some tents and the necessities of life. The rest of the journey was well in silence except for Bulla's attempt of trying to get the three of us to engage in a social conversation. But it would always fail.

"Nice weather we're having right?" She tried for the last thirteen times. "Come on, people. The silence is killing me, I should have just ridden with Pan and Goten and that awful Paris than to bear with this quietness." Still we didn't talk, I just drove the car. She just started to stare at the scenery as we pass by.

"Marron, how's David anyways?" I took a glance at her and suprisingly she looked at me, then she turned away and answered, "He's alright, he's just got a record breaking deal with his band. I miss him though," That statement just made my blood boil, I was angry at her and what she did. _We were in a relationship but we broke up, I dumped her. She was just like everybody else, _I gritted my teeth at the memory.

"Record deal huh?" She nodded her head, _record deal my butt! _I muttered under my breath. "Oni-chan, how about you and that bimbo Jessica?" My sister has grown fond of poking her nose into oter people's love lives, especially mine. "We broke up."

The rest of the trip was in silence, at least that's what I thought. "You know, Trunks, remember when you and Marron used to date, you would sneak out of the house but I would always catch you and then you'd bribe me to tell mom and dad that you were going somewhere else and not making out with Marron?" That memory should have been left behind and sealed under lock and key, never to resurface the world once again. _But that never applies to my bizzare sister, _"Yes, I remember that. Now would-"

She waved her index finger at me,"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I haven't finished my story yet." I could have strangled her right there, _but she's my sister and if I did that, father would send me to the next dimension. _"Now, yup I remember. You would beg me to not tell then you'd tell me that you'd do anything I want if I keep it a secret. I would catch the bait and you'd experience bad stuff just for making a deal with me so you could go kissy-kissy with Marron." She sighed dreamily, "You know I miss those days, you guys were the perfect couple."

I stole a glance at Marron, looking at her while she doesn't know. Now my sister was rambling about 'how she should have learned to fly and stuff like that', "No offense to Marron or anything but I know how to fly and-" I glared at her and well she shut up for the time being. "Trunks!" I looked at my right side and saw Goten honking his horn at us. "We're almost there! Remind me again why we aren't flying?" Then Marron engaged into our conversation, she said, "Because I can't fly and I don't want to be out of place." She pointed at her while she stuck her tongue out at Goten.

"Are we there yet, honey?" Paris asked, _she woke up then_. Goten shook his head as no and again she started complaining about things. "Oww, why did we have to go? We could have been cuddling at home."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry. You're going to be fine and have fun with me and my best friends." She pouted and complained but still Goten tried his very best to give her a good time while it's still starting, "Don't worry after this turn, we'll be arriving at Jack's Rigde."

And we did.

* * *

**the14thFaLLeNangel: Another story, I know. But can't help myself with my obsession of writing down things. I've said it before and I've said it again, my other fics are still ongoing, I'm still working on them. Please review though!!**


End file.
